


Just Breathe

by Queen_Morbid



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Morbid/pseuds/Queen_Morbid
Summary: Chibs Telford and Y/N never made things official between them. In fact, they have only ever been friends with benefits. After a shootout between the Mayans and the Sons and patching up his wounded brothers. Chibs drunkenly stumbles to Y/N’s house, finally revealing to her all of the bottled-up emotions he has for her, and the secrets he has kept. What will happen when she knows everything?





	Just Breathe

His movements were unsteady and sloppy, the probability of him walking a straight line was very slim. He was surprised he had even it made it in one piece to the lass’s house. Yet here he was, in his drunken glory, teetering drunkenly on the walkway to her front door. Chibs wasn’t entirely sure what had brought him here, in fact, he couldn’t form a singular thought due to the swarming of several others.

Once he had made it to Y/N’s front door, his fist collided it with the wooden object repetitively, even going to the extent of calling out for her. “Ay hen, open thee bloody door.”

It was 12AM and Y/N had been asleep for the past two hours, so when the incessant banging on her front door began sounding, she could only jerk awake. Her first thought was who could possibly be knocking at this hour, but then she heard Chibs’s voice and she smiled. Although it was a bit surprising to find him making a commotion, he usually let her know when he was heading over.

He kept calling out for her as she made her way down the dimly lit hallway. Upon reaching the door, she twisted the locks and swung it open to find her biker drunk and dirty, or at least what she could assume was dirt. “Filip, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?” She asked worriedly.

His lips thinned out when he saw Y/N, who he possessively hooked his arm around. “Ay, I’m fine hen.” He was quick to lead her back into the house, abruptly shutting the door behind their bodies. In the darkness of the house, he surprisingly found the softness of her lips quickly. He was a good foot taller than she was and he used it to his advantage.

Calloused hands pinned her arms above her head, hungrily pressing his hips into hers. “I missed ye.” He said, hot breath tickling her face as she caught onto the intense smell of liquor.

She didn’t mind that he had been drinking, or that he was rolling his hips into her which led her to feel the growing bulge beneath his jeans. What did bother her was the fact that he smelled like a brewery, and even though Chibs drank a lot, he didn’t drink that much.

“How drunk are you Filip?” She murmured.

Leaning back on the heels of his feet, he’d run a hand through his hair succinctly. “Ah am a bit plastered.”

“A bit? You smell like you rolled around in a pool of whiskey.” She laughed.

“Quinine, ah need to tell ye somethin’.” He husked.

“Alright, but let’s get you some water or at least some food. I don’t want you getting sick later on.” She said gently while coaxing him slowly into the kitchen where she flicked on the ceiling lights. The sound of the chair scuffing against the tile made her ears ring, but she continued pouring a glass of water before turning around and find Chibs sitting down, elbows propped on the table top.

Her eyes looked at his hands to find dry crimson caked all over, and as her gaze moved upwards, she found a forming black eye. “Is that blood?” She said shakily.

Y/N’s question made Chibs look down at his hands, blinking slowly. His shoulders shrugged upwards as he leaned back into the chair. “I dunno’, could be,” he replied.

Setting the glass of water in front of me, she would nod to it, insisting that he take a drink. At first, he just stared at her, almost as if saying no. However, once she crossed her arms over her chest, he let out a groan before taking a drink. Knowing that he had some positive fluids in his system made her relax slightly, but not enough to not question further on why he had blood on his hands.

“Who did this?” She rasped her finger gently over his swollen eye which he just hissed out in pain from the contact. Immediately her hand retreated, and she turned to the cupboards where she grabbed a small bowl and a rag. Silently she filled up the bowl with warm water before taking all of the items over to the table and taking a seat.

“Well?” She asked.

Chibs looked at her with shielded eyes, she wanted to know answers that he couldn’t divulge on. Only due to the fact that he didn’t know if he could trust her or not. Yet, why couldn’t he? For the last few months, she had been around, never fleeting, never turning her back on him, even when he wasn’t the easiest man to deal with. She knew that he was apart of SAMCRO, but other than that, there weren’t many other details she knew about.

All Charming locals knew about the Sons and what they were capable of, they struck fear into the ordinary. However, Y/N was far from ordinary, she was much more than that. She wasn’t the type of woman to stick around a man just for the pure fuck of it. Or because he was dangerous, she stuck around because she cared, much more than he showed.

It wasn’t the first time he had showed up to her place knackered in blood. It probably wouldn’t be the last either, nonetheless, she never was scared. She took to caring for him and offering a listening ear if he wanted to explain what happened. He never did though, not until tonight.

“There was a bit of a scuffle between us boys an a few arseholes.” He said.

She merely noddle before soaking the rag in the water and ringing it out. Her fingers worked the soaked article over his hand, gently scrubbing at the dry blood in hopes of getting it off. “Why were you guys fighting?”

“One of their twally friends raped a wee barra. Elliot Oswald’s babel.” He rasped.

Movements stilled and all she could do was bite into her bottom lip. Elliot Oswald was the wealthiest man in Charming, the entire town knew him, and of course, everyone knew little Tristen. It completely shook her to the core to know that someone had done such an unspeakable thing to her, it made her sad but insanely furious.

“That sick bastard deserves to die, an ass beating wasn’t enough.” She growled, continuing on with grooming his hands.

“Ay, the bampot is dead. Castrated, bled out.” He said, carefully examining Y/N’s face.

Her breathing seemed to hitch at the sudden confession, her gaze flickering up to him questionably. “Did you?”

He shifted in the chair, awaiting the backlash from being openly honest with a woman for the first time in god knows how many years. “Neigh, Clay. Ah am still tethered, all of the boys as well.”

Slowly did her head nod in understanding, one that she was still attempting to comprehend. She kept herself busy by running the cloth along his knuckles, trying to pretend like what he said hadn’t stunned her. When in fact, that’s all it had done, was absolutely terrify her. Sure, she had rumors about the Sons, but she never played into gossip, she was too old to listen to the he said, she said bullshit.

Yet, apparently what was being spread about the town, was true. The man she had so helplessly fallen in love with over the months of sleeping together, was a rebel, fitting the title men of mayhem.

“What else have you’ve done?” She asked.

And that was the question that led to the end of all secrecy. Chibs had gone into some detail about the illegal activities the club has been a part of. He explained how none of them were bad people, they just did bad things. It was a way of surviving, a way of living, and it was a life he wouldn’t give up. There was never innocents killed, everyone that was either killed or violently beaten, all had it coming.

He explained how she couldn’t tell a soul about what he told her. Not that she ever would, she was too afraid to ever say anything. And she wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted, to scare her into silence. But there was something about Filip Telford that was gentle, sobering, wholesome. He could be as vile and evil as any other man, but only if provoked.

After a few minutes of silence, she finally broke it. “Why did you tell me all of this?”

“Cause’ ah love ye, hen.” He said knowingly.

Y/N stared at him in complete bewilderment. His confession had been one she had longed to hear but felt like she never would. She had known the stipulations of their relationship, that there wasn’t one, that it was purely physical. Yet, somewhere down the road of countless sexual encounters, and nights of drinking together, she had fallen in love with him. What she didn’t know was that he had fallen in love with her too.

“Ah need to be able to trust ye. Can ah?” He asked.

Could he trust her? Could he trust her with all of the information he had given her? Could he trust the secrets of the club to be in her hands? He hoped he could, because if he couldn’t, then Y/N would just be added to the list of people to erase.

All she knew was that she wanted him in the most indescribable way. She didn’t know what it was about him, or why her heart had chosen him, but it did. It was him, it would always be him and she wasn’t willing to let him go, even if the things he did, terrified her. No one ever said love was perfect, or flawless because it wasn’t. There were things that were ugly about it, and the life Chibs lived, was one of the uglier things. But it wasn’t enough to push her away, enough to keep her from loving him.

“You can Filip. Always.” She vowed.

He slowly pulled her onto his lap, where his lips once more found the pathway to hers. He never was big on his expressing his feelings, he didn’t want to be deemed weak. But he was also afraid to confess something and not have it reciprocated.

It had all started on a rainy day, where he was called to tow Y/N’s car. That was when their souls intertwined and forged together. He trailed her like a predator, wanting to know anything and everything possible about her. It wasn’t long before they had emerged into a purely sexual relationship, often meeting multiple times a week. Eventually, it progressed into something much more. He was often spending nights with her, waking up with her nestled against his chest.

And it was then that he knew he wanted her in more than just a physical aspect. He wanted her as his woman, as his confidant, as his friend. She was the rarity in the world that would block out all of the bad shit that came with being a Son. She would be the one to help him when he couldn’t help himself. She would be the one that would accept him for him.

She was strong and maybe that was why his heart chose her because it knew she could handle whatever he threw at her. Whatever life threw at them. That had been the reason why his drunken mind led him to her house that night, to finally explain everything. To finally admit the admiration and love he felt for her, all the emotions he had kept bottled up so tightly.

She was his home, she would be the silencer of his demons.


End file.
